Operation: Flat Share
by Botany
Summary: A series of one-shots about John and Sherlock living in 221b Baker Street :
1. Sticky Notes

A small series of one-shots about John and Sherlock living together, enjoy

John was struggling up the stairs with four heavily packed shopping bags, with enough milk, jam and tea to sink a battle ship, there were also essentials like bread and beans, but tea seemed to be the only thing that got made in 221b Baker Street.

He entered into the kitchen and dumped the heavy bags onto the counter top, knocking over one of Sherlock's test tubes, knocking an electric blue substance onto the worktop, and made a hissing sound as it started to burn through the counter, John decided to leave it, not wanting to know what the consequences would be if he touched it.

He turned around and took the new loaf of bread out of the shopping bag, he noticed the half eaten loaf on the counter, which was practically completely blue, however, stuck neatly onto the front of the loaf was a sticky note, written in messy italic scrawl, it read:

_Do not throw this bread away. I am using it – SH_

John threw the new loaf of bread next to the old loaf, he concluded that Sherlock wanted the bread for one of his experiments, sooner or later resulting in John getting food poisoning, he took a mental note to not accept any food from Sherlock in the next few months, he went back to the shopping bags taking out some butter and some cheese and going towards the fridge, John put his hand on the handle, ready to open when he noticed yet another sticky note in the same messy, italic scrawl:

_If you do not wish to suffer cardiac arrest, I suggest you do not open the fridge – SH_

John paused for a moment, wondering whether the butter was more important than his heart, he took his hand off of the handle and put the items back in the shopping bag, they can wait until Sherlock gets home, he can put them in the fridge himself. John wandered into the living area of the flat, and went over to the television, he was about to turn it on, when he noticed yet another sticky note waiting for him:

_Set the DVD to record for 9pm, I do not want to miss Will & Grace – SH_

John sighed and raised an eyebrow, he stood up and gazed around the flat, noticing that there were sticky notes stuck to various parts of the flat, it would take him a while to read all of them, John finally concluded that he did not like Sherlock's new found form of contact.  
>***<p>

Go easy on me, it's my first!  
>Reviews would be nice, I'll give you cookies? :3<p> 


	2. Wine

A small series of one-shots about John and Sherlock living together, enjoy

It was 3pm, and Sherlock was laying sprawled out on the floor on his stomach in the living area of 221b Baker Street, his blue robe was over his head, hiding his face and his grey top had lifted slightly to reveal a band of ghostly white skin, his right hand was placed over a gun, and his left resting next to an, almost empty, red wine bottle.

From underneath his blue robe, where his head was, red liquid was seeping out, staining the carpet and his dressing gown.

John bounced up the stairs and into the flat, after clearly having spent a successful morning with Sarah, when he noticed his friend on the floor, and the red pool appearing to leak from him,

'Sherlock?' The doctor said, the body on the floor not stirring, 'Sherlock!' He repeated, the detective still not moving, he started to panic, had Sherlock really gotten THAT bored?

'Sherlock, don't do this!' John barked running over to his friend, but before he could lean over to touch him, the detective rolled lazily onto his back, revealing a rather large tea mug, with wine in had been spilled,

'BORED!' Sherlock shouted, grasping the gun and shooting angrily at the ceiling seven times, causing John to back away and cover his ears,

'BLOODY HELL!' John shrieked, glowering at the black haired man, when the smell of alcohol filled his nose, and he noticed Sherlock hiccupping and giggling like a child, 'wait a minute Sherlock, are you… _drunk_?'

Sherlock laughed loudly,

'Obviously, you're getting better at my job everyday,' Sherlock stated venomously, shooting the ceiling some more, and then hiccupping again, he rolled back onto his front with his knee's curled under him and his arms by his side, 'I NEED A CASE!' He slurred loudly, sounding like a bratty youth, that wasn't getting his way.

John sighed,

'I'll stick the kettle on then, shall I?'  
>***<p>

Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed last chapter! Please do again, I appreciate it lots  
>I owe you all cookies.<p> 


End file.
